Aus alter Zeit
Eröffnung ' ' '''„Also Mr. Drake, haben Sie die Bilder und viel wichtiger, das Zertifikat dabei?“ „Ja, ja, sicher, gleich hier in meiner Tasche, einen Moment.“ Der Alte beugte sich zur Seite und fummelte einige Zeit suchend in seiner Ledertasche herum, wobei ihm zittrige Finger nicht gerade dienlich waren. Thomas schätzte ihn auf siebzig, wenn nicht schon achtzig. In jedem Fall forderten die Jahre ihren Tribut. Unablässig zitterten seine Hände, der wirre Blick huschte stetig hier hin und dort hin, allgemein konnte man wohl behaupten, dass er einen recht tattrigen Eindruck machte. Thomas störte sich nicht daran, solange der Alte wirklich hatte, was er versprach. „Da ist es ja“, krächzte Drake schließlich und richtete sich schwerfällig wieder auf. In der Hand hielt er eine schlichte, beige Mappe, welche er sogleich weiterreichte. Dabei zitterte sein Arm, als trüge er gerade eine Kiloschwere Last. Dankend nahm Thomas die Mappe entgegen, legte sie vor sich auf den kleinen Wohnzimmertisch und breitete sie aus. Wie erhofft, befanden sich darin einige Bilder des Objektes und darunter ein Echtheitszertifikat. Bei dem Objekt handelte es sich um einen Tresor. Einen Meter hoch, achtzig Zentimeter breit und genauso tief, mindestens zweihundert Jahre alt. Die schwere, dunkle Metalllegierung lag mit einer Ausnahme, völlig blank da, keine sichtbare Schramme oder auch nur der Hauch eines Kratzers verunzierten es. Bei der Ausnahme handelte es sich um eine feine Gravur, direkt über dem Griff. Wilson stand dort. Der Mann war seinerzeit eine Koryphäe auf dem Gebiet des Tresorbaus gewesen, so hatte es Thomas zumindest gelesen. Im Grunde genommen, interessierte es ihn nur bedingt, woher das Objekt stammte oder wer es gebaut hatte, er suchte nur nach einer halbwegs sinnvollen Investition für das Geld, von dem er schlichtweg viel zu viel besaß und dass er anderweitig nicht loswurde. Ja, er gehörte zu jenen Menschen der Gesellschaft, die mehr Geld ihr Eigen nannten, als sie ausgeben konnten. Geerbt von seinen Eltern – Gott habe ihrer beider Seelen gnädig – hatte er sich seit ihrem Dahinscheiden nie um finanzielle Mittel bemühen müssen und frönte somit einem verschwenderischem, meist aber auch recht eintönigem Lebensstil. Seit einiger Zeit hatte er es sich deswegen zum Hobby auserkoren, alte Antiquitäten zu suchen und zu kaufen. Eines der Zimmer in einem seiner drei Wohnsitze, hatte er aus diesem Anlass komplett leerräumen lassen und stattete es nun mit einem Sammelsurium aller möglichen Gegenstände aus jeder nur erdenklichen Epoche aus. Freilich würde ihm das auch irgendwann langweilig werden, doch zu Weilen erfreut es ihn oder beschäftigte ihn zumindest genug, damit er sich nicht fragen musste, was er mit jedem neuen Tag und dem Rest seines Lebens anfangen sollten. Nach eingängiger Prüfung nickte Thomas zufrieden und richtete seinen Blick wieder auf den Alten. „Es scheint alles in Ordnung zu sein. Wenn Sie mir jetzt noch einen Blick auf das Objekt in Natura gewähren, werde ich es Ihnen gerne abkaufen.“ Die Augen des Alten wurden plötzlich groß. „Sie wollen es vorher begutachten?“, hauchte er erschrocken. Thomas meinte zu sehen, wie Mr. Drake erbleichte, doch war dies scher zu sagen, da er ohnehin schon eine recht ungesunde, blasse Hautfarbe zur Schau trug. Stutzig verzog Thomas leicht das Gesicht. „Gibt es ein Problem?“ „Nein, nein, kein Problem!“, hatte er es plötzlich sehr eilig zu versichern. „Es ist nur, ähm… Es ist nur, ich hatte gehofft, Ihnen das Objekt schon heute verkaufen zu können und es sogleich loszuschicken, denn wissen Sie, ich… ich ziehe bald um und will mich so schnell wie möglich von jedem unnützen Stück meiner Einrichtung befreien.“ Eine glatte Lüge, dessen war Thomas sich bewusst. Was verschwieg der Alte ihm? War das Objekt vielleicht doch nicht in so einem tadellosen Zustand, wie es die Bilder vermuten ließen? Oder haftete ihm irgendeine ominöse, ja gar düstere Vergangenheit an? ''Und wenn schon!, ''dachte Thomas sich. Drake verkaufte das Objekt zu einem ohnehin schon lächerlich geringen Preis, womit er sich selbst dann nicht zu ärgern brauchte, wenn es sich als Fehlkauf herausstellen sollte und da er nicht an solch obskuren Blödsinn wie Geister glaubte, die sich Gegenständen einnisteten, willigte er bedenkenlos ein. „In Ordnung, ich nehme an.“ Erleichtert atmete der Alte aus, fing sich allerdings gleich wieder, als ihm offensichtlich gewahr wurde, dass er nicht alleine war. „Dann schicke ich die Umzugsleute gleich heute noch los.“ Drake beugte sich noch einmal herunter, nahm seine Tasche und machte Anstalten, zu gehen. „Haben Sie nicht etwas vergessen?“, fragte Thomas ruhig. Augenblicklich erstarrte Drake. „H-habe ich das?“ Seine Augen huschten gehetzt durch den Raum, als er glaube er, so fündig zu werden. „Ihr Geld und mein Code für den Tresor“, erinnerte Thomas bereitwillig. ''Das Alter, ''dachte er indes. ''Hoffentlich ende ich niemals so… ''Mit etwas Glück fand er vorher ein ähnlich schnelles Ende, wie seine Eltern, auch wenn er auf einen Autounfall prinzipiell gerne verzichten konnte. „Oh ja, natürlich.“ Er langte in seine Jackentasche und förderte ein zerknittertes Stück Papier zu Tage. „Hier, der Code.“ Thomas nahm das Papier entgegen und betrachtete die darauf verzeichneten Ziffern einen Moment. „Der Todestag meiner Frau“, erklärte der Alte, was Thomas einen leichten Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Er nahm sich vor, den Code so bald wie möglich zu ändern. Nachdem er den Zettel zu der Mappe gelegt hatte, holte er seien Brieftasche hervor und überreichte Drake die vereinbarte Summe. Des Risikos, dass er damit einging, war er sich durchaus bewusst, immerhin konnte der Alte nun einfach sein Geld nehmen, verschwinden und sich nie wieder melden, aber was kümmerte es Thomas? Wenn es nicht gegen seine Erziehung gesprochen hätte, er hätte die Unsummen bis zu einem gewissen Teil einfach verschenkt. Drake nahm das Geld hastig entgegen und verstaute es da, wo er zuvor den Zettel hervorgeholt hatte, ohne es zu zählen. Entweder vertraute er Thomas oder aber es bedeutete dem Alten so wenig, wie ihm selbst. „Ich werde dann gehen“, sagte Drake und wandte sich erneut zum Gehen ab. Dieses Mal hielt Thomas ihn nicht auf, sondern begleitete ihn zur Tür. Die Hand an der Türklinke, verharrte der Alte noch einen Augenblick. Er schien mit sich zu hadern, drehte sich dann aber doch noch einmal um. „Ich fühle mich verpflichtet Sie zu warnen“, erklärte er tonlos. „Der Tresor befindet sich nun schon seit Jahrhunderten im Besitz meiner Familie und wurde seither nur ein paar Male geöffnet. Jedes Mal, wenn dies geschah, passierte etwas Schreckliches. Das letzte Mal starb meine Frau. Tun Sie sich den Gefallen und lassen ihn geschlossen! Es geht solange keine Gefahr von ihm aus, wie er ungeöffnet bleibt.“ Thomas klappte der Mund auf, doch da ihm keine passende Erwiderung einfiel, schloss er ihn wieder. Daraufhin nickte Drake und wandte sich, scheinbar zufrieden damit, seine Pflicht erfüllt zu haben, wieder ab. Jetzt öffnete er wirklich die Tür um die Wohnung zu verlassen und verschwand, noch bevor Thomas auch nur die Chance bekam ihn zu verabschieden. Kopfschüttelnd sah er ihm hinterher und schloss die Tür. „Verrückter alter Kauz“, murmelte er, ehe er seinem Tagesgeschäft nachging. Der Tresor kam wie versprochen wenige Stunden später. Bei den netten Herren, die ihn brachten, handelte es sich um Ausländer, die nur gebrochen Thomas Sprache bemächtigt waren. Unablässig murmelten sie unverständlich etwas vor sich hin, folgten so eilig wie nur irgend möglich seinen Anweisungen, wo sie den Tresor abladen sollten und verschwanden dann so schnell wieder, wie sie gekommen waren. Das Trinkgeld, dass er ihnen geben wollte, nahmen sie nicht an. Während der ganzen Zeit ihrer Anwesenheit, wirkten sie unglaublich nervös und angespannt. Auch wenn er sich dagegen sträubte, spürte Thomas ein schleichendes Unbehagen. Erst Drake, der den Tresor gar nicht schnell genug loswerden konnte, samt seiner seltsamen Warnung und dann die Umzugsleute, die ebenfalls schwache Nerven bekommen hatten. Deswegen starrte Thomas nunmehr seit fast einer geschlagenen Stunde, auf das verschlossene Objekt, unschlüssig, ob er den Code eingeben sollte oder nicht. Er saß auf einem antiken unbequemen Sofa, die Arme auf den Knien abgestützt, die Hände ineinander verschränkt und das Kinn darauf abgestützt. Das Zimmer, in dem er sich befand, war noch recht dürftig bestückt. Zu seinen Füßen lag ein alter, ausgeblichener Teppich, die Wände zierten einige Gemälde. Außerdem stand eine klobige Massivholzkommode in der Ecke des Raumes. Und nun befand ich auch seine neueste Errungenschaft hier drin, direkt in der Mitte des Raumes, aber nicht auf dem Teppich, schließlich sollte dieser ja nicht eingedrückt werden. Schlussendlich entschied er, dass das doch albern war. Er hatte den Tresor ja nicht erworben, damit er dann ungenutzt blieb – nun, eigentlich schon, immerhin hatte er weit modernere Versionen in jedem seiner Wohnsitze, doch hierbei ging es ums Prinzip, vor allem aber darum, dass er sich nicht von ausgesprochenen und unausgesprochenen Schauergeschichten beeindrucken lassen wollte. ''Vermutlich ist das Ding leer und man hat sich mit mir nur einen bösen Scherz erlaubt. ''Ja, das klang nach einer logischen Erklärung. Drake hatte sich auf seiner alten Tage noch einen Witz auf den Kosten eines anderen erlaubt und für diesen Zweck, auch die Umzugsleute instruiert. Von neuem Eifer gepackt, sprang Thomas regelrecht aus seinem Sofa auf – was für eine Erleichterung, von diesem Höllending runterzukommen! – und zu dem Tresor hin. Er prüfte noch einmal den Code, dann gab er ihn ein. Das Rädchen ließ sich überraschend leicht drehen. Aufgrund des Alters, hatte er mit mehr Widerstand gerechnet. Nachdem der vierstellige Code eingegeben worden war, atmete Thomas noch einmal tief durch, legte dann seine Hand auf den Griff und drückte ihn herab, um die schwere Tür aufzuschwingen. Augenblicklich trat ein erbärmlicher, widerwärtiger Gestank heraus, welcher Thomas entgegenschlug. Der Geruch war derart bestialisch, dass es ihn beinahe umhaute. Doch einmal in Bewegung gesetzt, schien es, als ob die Tür sich nicht mehr aufhalten ließ, weswegen sie ungebändigt weiter aufschwang und somit den grässlichen Inhalt des Tresors preisgab. Thomas traute seinen Augen nicht, als er sah, was sich darin verbarg. Erst wollte er noch weiter an einen schlechten und wahrlich grausamen Scherz glauben, doch dann wurde er sich langsam der Tatsache gewahr, dass das Ding da drinnen echt und dies kein Witz war. Er fiel rücklings auf den Boden, da seine Beine, in die er sich vorher gehockt hatte, ihn auf einmal nicht mehr trugen. Sprachlos starrte er weiterhin in den Metallkasten, den Gestank bemerkte er schon gar nicht mehr. ''Ich sollte die Polizei verständigen. ''Ja, sollte er, doch sein Körper weigerte sich strikt diesem logischen Gedanken Folge zu leisten. Lieber blieb er sitzen, den Blick auf die Leiche gerichtet, die sich in seinem eben erst erworbenen Tresor befand und versuchte einen Sinn darin zu erkennen. Aber den gab es nicht. Nichts und niemand, konnte eine plausible Erklärung dafür liefern, warum Thomas einen Tresor mit den Überresten eines toten Körpers erworben hatte. Überreste, da bis auf den Torso und dem darauf thronenden Kopf nichts mehr übrig war. Auch wenn alles in ihm nach Widerstand schrie, bewegten Thomas Augen sich untersuchend Millimeter für Millimeter an dem vergammelten Fleisch entlang, um es zu untersuchen und zu ergründen, was wohl geschehen sein mochte. Die Leiche konnte noch nicht lange hier drin aufbewahrt worden sein, da sie zwar Verwesungsanzeichen zeigte, aber noch recht frisch erschien. Schlierige, eingefallene Haut, spannte sich über einem drahtigen, nicht unattraktiven Körper. Das Gesicht zeugte von einem jungen Mann, vielleicht dreißig, höchstens fünfunddreißig. Ob ihm die Endgliedmaßen nach oder vor dem Tod abgetrennt worden waren, konnte Thomas nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen. Eigentlich wollte er es auch nicht wissen. Wer auch immer dafür verantwortlich war, hatte nur noch Stümpfe übriggelassen. Thomas schluckte schwer, langsam überwand er seinen Schock und fühlte sich schon bald darauf in der Lage, aufzustehen und zum Telefon zu gehen, um die Behörden von dem Vorfall zu unterrichten. „Dafür landet der alte Mistkerl, im Gefängnis“, hauchte er in die Totenstille seiner Wohnung hinein. Als hätte er damit das Signal gegeben, durchzuckte es den toten Körper vor ihm auf einmal. Erschrocken fuhr Thomas zusammen, rutschte ein paar Zentimeter von dem Tresor weg, stieß jedoch auf eine Grenze in Form seines Sofas. Es blieb nicht bei einem Zucken, denn plötzlich sog der Leichnam begierig ächzend Luft in seine kalten Lungen, hob dabei den Kopf und riss die bleichen, leeren Augen auf. Er atmete aus, atmete wieder ein und wieder aus. Der Prozess schien ihm Schwierigkeiten und Schmerzen zu bereiten, da sein Gesicht sich vor Anstrengung und Pein verzog. Schließlich beruhigte er sich, atmete ruhiger, senkte den Kopf und ließ seine Augen auf Thomas herunterwandern. „Bei Gott!“, krächzte der Tote, „tut das gut, wieder frische Luft atmen zu können! Nein, überhaupt atmen zu können ist schon eine Wohltat für Leib und Seele! Ich danke Ihnen Sir!“ Das war zu viel. Das war schlichtweg, zu viel. Thomas fiel in Ohnmacht, hörte dabei nur noch unverständliches Geplapper des Toten und hoffte, dass der Spuck ein Ende fand, wenn er erwachte. '''Die großen Alten Thomas erwachte nur langsam, mit blinzelnden Lidern und schmerzendem Rücken. Er fand sich zusammengesackt an seinem Sofa wieder und fragte sich in seinem noch betäubten Geist, was geschehen sein mochte. Noch bevor sein Blick auf den offenstehenden Tresor fiel, ertönte eine krächzende Stimme. „Sieh an, die Toten erwachen wieder!“ Es folgte ein kurzes, abgehacktes Lachen. „Verzeihen Sie Sir, ich weiß, ich habe gut reden.“ „W-was?“, nuschelte Thomas. Sein Sichtfeld war noch vom tiefen Schlaf getrübt und klärte sich nur gemächlich auf, weswegen er erst nach und nach erkannte, dass das, was er vermeintlich geträumt hatte, doch mehr der Realität entsprach, als er sich gewünscht hatte. Der Leichnam war wirklich dort und keineswegs so tot, wie es den Anschein machte. Thomas Augen wurden groß, sein Körper begann zu beben. „Das ist verrückt!“, sagte er mit hysterischem Unterton. „Nein, keineswegs Sir“, versicherte der Tote, „auch wenn ich zugeben muss, Ihre Verwirrung verstehen zu können. Mir würde es wohl nicht anders ergehen, wenn ich einen Verstorbenen in einem Tresor finden würde. Erlauben Sie mir eine Frage? Welches Jahr schreiben wir?“ „Zweitausendachtzehn“, erwiderte Thomas ohne darüber nachzudenken. Es war einfacher, auf eine simple Frage zu antworten, als sich mit der Unmöglichkeit des Geschehens direkt vor sich beschäftigen zu müssen. „Zweitau… meine Güte! Dieses Mal haben sie mich wirklich lange hier drinnen versauern lassen.“ „W-was h-h-hat das zu… bedeuten?“ Thomas presste die Frage irgendwie hervor, obwohl er viel lieber aufgesprungen wäre, um den verdammeleiten Tresor zuzuschlagen, wegzuschicken und nie wieder einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden. Tief in seinem Innern wusste er jedoch, dass ihn diese Angelegenheit nie wieder friedlich schlafen lassen würde, weswegen er vorher Antworten brauchte. Abgesehen davon, was sollte schon passieren? Der Tote bestand nur aus einem Torso und seinem Kopf, er konnte ihm nichts anhaben, selbst wenn er wollte. Insbesondere Letzteres beruhigte ihn ein wenig, weswegen Thomas zu zittern aufhörte und es endlich schaffte, sich in eine bequemere Position aufzurichten. Dennoch hielt er einen geflissentlichen Sicherheitsabstand, man wusste ja nie. „Ich nehme an“, mutmaßte der Tote, „dass sie kein Nachfahre der Drakes sind? Andernfalls wären Sie wohl mit meiner Geschichte vertraut.“ „D-Drake?“, fragte Thomas plötzlich hellhörig nach. „Ich habe den Tresor von einem Mr. Drake erworben.“ „Ha!“, machte der Tote. „Das musste ja irgendwann passieren. Entweder hat er sich seiner Verantwortung entzogen oder keine Kinder in die Welt gesetzt, denen er sie hätte aufbürden können und nun haben Sie mich am Hals. Tut mir leid für Sie, Sir.“ „Ich verstehe nicht.“ Thomas schaffte es mittlerweile sogar aufzustehen, wenn auch auf wackligen Beinen und sich auf das Sofa zu hieven, was nur eine bedingte Verbesserung zum Sitzen auf dem Boden darstellte. „Nein, wie auch? Ich vermute, dass er Ihnen rein gar nichts erklärt hat?“ „Er hat mich gewarnt, den Tresor nicht zu öffnen…“ Der Tote nickte bedächtig. „Sie hätten gut daran getan, dem Ratschlag Folge zu leisten, Sir.“ Diese Worte jagten Thomas einen Schauer über den Rücken. Noch war es nicht zu spät, er konnte noch immer einfach die Tür zuschlagen und das Ganze zu vergessen versuchen. Ein Lächeln legte sich auf die Lippen der Leiche. „Könnte ich Sie um einen Gefallen bitten, Sir?“ Thomas kam nicht dazu, zu einer Erwiderung anzusetzen. „Könnten Sie mir wohl ein Glas Wasser besorgen? Meine Kehle fühlt sich nach all den Jahren furchtbar trocken an.“ „Ähm… j-ja, ja natürlich!“ Hastig stand Thomas auf und marschierte in die Küche. Kaum, dass er das Zimmer verlassen hatte, blieb er abrupt stehen. Was mache ich hier eigentlich?! ''Er wusste es nicht. Die ganze Situation war so verrückt, dass er nicht klar denken und schon gar nicht handeln konnte. „Oh und wenn Sie mir zudem auch noch etwas zu Essen organisieren könnten“, ertönte es von hinten, „wäre ich Ihnen wirklich zu Dank verpflichtet!“ Automatisch leistete Thomas der Bitte Folge. Jetzt hatte er sich schon halb auf den Weg begeben, da konnte er es auch zu Ende bringen. Den Tresor konnte er später immer noch zuschlagen. Wenige Minuten später, kam er mit einem Glas Wasser, so wie einem belegten Sandwich zurück, nur um ratlos zwischen Sofa und Tresor stehen zu bleiben. Bemitleidungswürdig schaute der Leichnam zu ihm auf. „Glauben Sie mir Sir, es beschämt mich mehr als Sie, Sie darum bitten zu müssen, mich zu… versorgen.“ Erneut schluckte Thomas schwer, überwand sich schließlich und kniete sich herunter. Erst setzte er das Glas mit wieder zittrigen Händen an den Lippen des Toten an und neigte es leicht. Dabei schaffte er es nicht ruhig genug zu bleiben, weswegen gut die Hälfte des Wassers nicht die Kehle des Leichnams herunterrannen, sondern an seinem Hals entlang, bis hinab zum Tresorboden, wo es eine kleine Pfütze bildete. Das Ganze war so grotesk, dass er schon meinte doch zu träumen und gleichzeitig zu real, als dass die Überzeugung wirklich durchkam. Nachdem das Glas geleert worden war, nahm Thomas es herab. Auch wenn es verrückt klang, so wirkte der Tote nun ein wenig lebendiger… „Das tat gut“, bestätigte er. „Haben Sie dank.“ Sein Blick fiel auf den Teller, mit dem Sandwich darauf. „Wenn Sie mir die Frage erlauben: Was ist das?“ „Ein Sandwich“, erwiderte Thomas selbstverständlich. „Sand… wich?“ Der Tote schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich war eindeutig zu lange eingesperrt.“ Seine Augen wanderten wieder nach oben. „Hätten Sie die Güte?“ Thomas hatte sie, wenn auch widerstrebend und mit einem Bild im Kopf, wie der Tote plötzlich vorpreschte und ihm einen Finger abbiss, wie in einem dieser Zombiefilme. Untote aßen doch lebende Menschen, oder nicht? ''In Filmen vielleicht, korrigierte er sich gedanklich, während er dem Toten das Sandwich hinhielt, der genüsslich hineinbiss. „Hm!“, stöhnte er und sprach dann mit vollem Mund weiter. „Dasch ischt ja köschtlich!“ Er schluckte. „Ich bitte um Verzeihung, nach so langer Zeit in Gefangenschaft, kann man schon mal die guten Sitten vergessen.“ „Schon ok“, versicherte Thomas monoton, er hatte schon längst auf Autopilot geschaltet und reichte ihm erneut das Sandwich, damit er den nächsten Bissen nehmen konnte. nachdem er dieses verputzt hatte – ohne dabei nach einem Finger geschnappt zu haben - setzte Thomas sich wieder auf das Sofa. „So, nun da mein gröbster Hunger und Durst gestillt sind, will ich Ihnen gerne auf all Ihre Fragen antworten“, erklärte der Tote freundlich. „Wie heißen Sie?“, fragte Thomas wieder automatisch. Er war sich selbst nicht sicher, ob er ein wirkliches Interesse an einem Gespräch hatte. Vorerst entschied er einfach mit der Leiche zu reden und danach weiterzuschauen. Schritt für Schritt, lautete die Prämisse, bloß nicht übereilt handeln, sonst stolperte man und der Sturz, konnte tief werden… „Über die Jahrhunderte hinweg, hatte ich so manche Namen“, antwortete der Mann. „Zuletzt jedoch nannte man mich James.“ „Freut mich, Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen James.“ „Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits, Mr…?“ „Thomas“, beeilte er sich zu sagen. „Nennen Sie mich Thomas.“ „Schön. Also Thomas, sicher fragen Sie sich, was in Herrgottsnamen ein Toter in ihrem Tresor macht.“ „Eine maßlose Untertreibung“, murmelte dieser. James legte ein schiefes Grinsen auf. „Ich will es Ihnen gerne erklären, auch wenn es Ihnen womöglich schwerfallen wird, mir zu glauben. Strenggenommen, bin ich gar nicht tot, war es nie und werde es nie sein. Ich bin unsterblich, Mr. Thomas.“ „Wie… ein Vampir?“ Die Vorstellung mit einem waschechten Vampir beisammenzusitzen, behagte ihm überhaupt nicht, was lächerlich war, bedachte man, dass er nach dieser Logik weniger ein Problem damit hatte, sich in Gesellschaft eines auferstandenen Toten zu befinden. „Oh bitte“, lachte James. „Es gibt keine Vampire.“ Doch entgegen seiner Behauptung, wurde er plötzlich ernst. „Zumindest nicht so, wie Sie sie sich vermutlich vorstellen. Nein, ich bin kein Vampir, ich bin ein Mensch wie Sie, nur, dass ich ewig lebe.“ Das klang so irrsinnig, dass Thomas es ihm glatt glaubte und warum auch nicht? Er hatte gerade erst mit angesehen, wie James wieder zum Leben erwacht war, war es da so schwer vorstellbar, dass er gar nicht sterben konnte, sondern einfach immer weiterlebte? Und dennoch… „Dafür wirkten Sie bis eben aber ganz schön tot…“ „Ich muss Ihnen beipflichten und verstehe, worauf sie hinauswollen“, bestätigte James nickend, was auf Thomas unglaublich befremdlich wirkte. „Tatsächlich, ist meine Unsterblichkeit mit einigen unangenehmen Nebeneffekten bestückt. Auch wenn ich nicht sterben kann, so verspüre ich doch jedes menschenmögliche Leid, zu dem auch sie fähig sind. Ich hungere, ich bekomme Durst und ich muss atmen. Beraubt man mich dieser Dinge, fällt mein Körper unter schlimmen Schmerzen in einen todesähnlichen Zustand. Dann befinde ich mich in einer Art Schwebe, in der ich unablässig die Qualen des Sterbens verspüre, die meinen Körper dahinraffen, ihn aber nie gänzlich in den Abgrund zerren können. Gleichwohl zerfalle ich, wenn auch weit langsamer als es üblich wäre. Erwache ich dann aus diesem Zustand, so wie gerade erst vor wenigen Stunden, dann beginne ich mich von selbst wieder zu regenerieren. Nun, zumindest bis zu einem gewissen Grad.“ „Das bedeutet…“ „Ganz recht, meine Gliedmaßen werden nicht nachwachsen. Es sei denn ich finde sie, was sich als schwierig herausstellen dürfte, da ich befürchten muss, dass man sie über den gesamten Erdball verstreut hat.“ „Das ist… grausam.“ Grausam war überhaupt kein Wort dafür. Der Begriff, der diese Abscheulichkeit beschrieb, musste erst noch erdacht werden. Thomas verschlug es glatt die Sprache. Den Mund verziehend, machte James den Eindruck, als wolle er mit den Schultern zucken, was sich jedoch als schwierig herausstellte. „Nach menschlichen Maßstäben vielleicht. Wenn man erst einmal solange gelebt hat wie ich, beginnt man Grausamkeit anders zu definieren. Eigentlich beginnt man alles aus anderen Augen zu betrachten und in anderen Dimensionen zu denken. Ich habe mich mit meinem Schicksal abgefunden und ehrlich gesagt, Jahre lang hier drinnen eingesperrt zu sein, war auch nicht viel öder als das Leben in der Welt da draußen. Strenggenommen hat es mich sogar ein wenig entspannt, da ich mir nicht täglich den Kopf darüber zermartern musste, was ich als nächstes tun sollte. Was ich noch tun konnte, dass ich nicht schon Jahre zuvor getan und ausgiebig probiert hatte.“ „Wie lange leben Sie denn schon?“ Augenblicklich bereute Thomas die Frage gestellt zu haben. Die Antwort konnte nur erdrückend auf seinem eh schon geschundenen Geist lasten, dessen wurde er sich sofort bewusst. „Oh, ich habe aufgehört die Jahre zu zählen.“ Er lächelte verträumt. „Was sich auch als schwierig gestaltet hätte, immerhin bin ich in deiner Zeit geboren, in der diese noch nicht einmal gemessen wurde. Damals hat man sich noch nicht für das Verstreichen von Zeit interessiert, sie keinem mathematischen System unterworfen. Damals war es nur von Interesse, den nächsten Morgen zu erleben, zu überleben.“ Ein Bild schoss durch Thomas Kopf. Vorsintflutliche Urzeit, die ersten Menschen, der Beginn des Homo Sapiens. Nein, so alt konnte James nicht sein, dafür sah sei verbleibender Körper zu evolviert aus. „Er hat sich angepasst.“ „Was?“ Thomas war so sehr in Gedanken versunken, dass er erst nicht verstand. „Mein Körper. Er ist mit der Zeit gegangen, hat sich zusammen mit der Entwicklung meiner Mitmenschen geformt. Ich sehe die Frage Ihrem Gesicht an, Sir, Sie brauchen es nicht zu leugnen und ja, ich bin tatsächlich so alt, wie Sie jetzt vermutlich glauben.“ Ungläubig starrte Thomas den Mann an. In seinem Kopf herrschte nur noch Leere, er war nicht dazu in der Lage sich diese lange Zeitspanne vorzustellen, zu begreifen, was James alles erlebt haben musste. „Ich habe die Epochen nur Phasenweise miterlebt“, erläuterte James ungefragt. „Wenn es mir zu langweilig wurde, habe ich mich für ein oder zwei Jahrhunderte zurückgezogen und bin dann wieder aus meiner Höhle gekrochen gekommen – in manchen Fällen, sprichwörtlich. Diese Zeitspanne hat meistens gereicht, um die Welt wieder interessant zu machen, zumindest eine Weile lang. Mit jeder Phase wurde die Spanne meines Ruhens jedoch länger und die meines Wachseins, kürzer. Entwicklungen hin oder her, irgendwann hatten die Menschen einfach nichts Neues mehr zu bieten, auch wenn es den aktuellen Generationen immer wie eine Offenbarung erschienen sein muss.“ „Heißt das…“ „Nein, ich habe mir das hier nicht selbst angetan.“ Es schien so, als wüsste James immer worauf Thomas hinauswollte, doch war dies wohl nicht verwunderlich. Wer so lange lebte, der hatte genug Zeit damit verbringen können Menschen zu studieren und zu wissen, was in deren Köpfen vorging. Vermutlich hatte er dieses und ähnliche Gespräche, schon dutzende Male geführt. „Es waren die Kinder, diese miesen, kleinen Biester.“ „Kin…?“ „Ja, Kinder. Kinder der Familie Drake. Ihre Eltern waren dank meinem Verschulden verstorben und sie hatten entschieden, mir ein Ende zu bereiten. Nun, jedenfalls soweit es in ihrer Macht stand. Also haben sie mich eines Nachts überrascht. Sie haben mir aufgelauert, mich bewusstlos geschlagen, zerhackt und dann hier drinnen eingesperrt. Wenigstens zeigten sie genug Gnade, mich vorher meines Magen- und Blaseninhalts zur Gänze zu entledigen, damit ich nicht in meinen eigenen Fäkalien hocken musste. Seither hat die Familie Drake es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, über mich zu wachen. Nun, zumindest bis jetzt.“ „Haben Sie…?“ „Nein, ich habe ihre Eltern nicht getötet. Ich habe den Tod zu ihnen gebracht und ehrlich gesagt, bin ich kein Engel. Ich habe eine Zeit lang gemordet, zum Zeitvertreib, weil ich wissen wollte, was die Menschen daran finden. Es hat mich eine Weile lang unterhalten, jedoch ähnlich schnell wie alle anderen Aktivitäten, die das Leben bietet, gelangweilt. Zum Zeitpunkt des Todes, der Drakes, hatte ich meine Mordserie schon lange beendet.“ „Aber was hat sie dann…?“ Mittlerweile war Thomas regelrecht gefesselt von den Erzählungen. Er verstand noch immer nicht alles, bei weitem nicht. Vor allem tat sich sein Verstand schwer damit, in solchen Größenordnungen zu denken, aber gleichwohl faszinierte ihn die Geschichte ungemein, machte ihn neugierig. Was für ein Schatz an Wissen hier vor ihm lag, ein in Fleisch geborenes historisches Bollwerk, für dass manch einer töten würde. James konnte Klarheit, über so viele offene Fragen verschaffen, da er womöglich tatsächlich dabei gewesen war! Noch heute rätselten Forscher über die alten Ägypter, ihre Technologien und Fähigkeiten. Dieser Mann hier, hätte eben jene Rätsel lüften können. Da spielte die Tatsache, dass er gleichzeitig ein ruchloser Mörder gewesen war, nur noch eine untergeordnete Rolle. „Sie müssen begreifen und akzeptieren Thomas, dass es Dinge in dieser Welt gibt, von denen sie nicht einmal zu träumen wagen. Der Mensch in seiner begrenzen Lebensspanne, ist nicht fähig diese Dinge zu sehen, da sein rastloser Geist sich mit scheinbar wichtigeren Fragen beschäftigen muss. Weil er nicht ewig lebt, versucht er ein möglichst erfülltes Leben zu führen und übersieht dabei, was sich um ihn herum tagtäglich abspielt. Ich, der ich nicht derlei Ablenkungen unterliege, habe gesehen, was hinter dem Schleier liegt. Und seitdem verfolgt es mich.“ Thomas Mund war während dieser Erklärung trocken geworden, sein Hals kratzte plötzlich unangenehm. James hatte mit derartig tiefgründiger und verheißungsvoller Stimme gesprochen, dass er eine Gänsehaut bekommen hatte. Aus einem unerfindlichen Grund spürte er ein Grauen in sich aufsteigen, eine Angst, die so unbeschreiblich tief saß, dass er meinte, die Angst aller Ängste gefunden zu haben. Die Urangst quasi. Die Angst vor den wahren Schrecken dieser Welt, die kein Mensch je erblickt hat. Mit einer Ausnahme. Nachdem er aufgehört hatte zu sprechen, hingen die Worte James zwar noch schwer in der Luft, doch war es wieder totenstill geworden. Aufgrund dieser unheimlich dichten Ruhe, ertönte das leise Kratzen zehnmal lauter und ließ Thomas erschrocken aufspringen. Mitten in der Bewegung drehte er sich um, durchsuchte den Raum, fand jedoch nichts. „Setzen Sie sich wieder, Mr. Thomas“, verlangte James in sachlichem Ton. Auf einmal klang er nicht mehr so freundlich und bereitwillig, alles zu erklären. Nur noch neutral und ein wenig müde. Auch wenn sein Herz raste und sich Schweiß auf seiner Stirn zu bilden begann, setzte Thomas sich wieder hin. Augenblicklich setzte James wieder da an, wo er aufgehört hatte. „Ich muss gestehen, nicht der Einzige zu sein, der eine Ahnung von den wahren Geschicken dieser Welt zu haben. Es gibt solche Menschen, die einen Hauch davon erhaschen, bewusst oder unbewusst, gewollt oder widerstrebend. Was meinen Sie, woher kommt der Glaube an die Götter, Mr. Thomas?“ Er wartete keine Antwort ab. „Jede Legende hat irgendwo ihren Ursprung. Viele davon sind banal, doch einige erschreckend. Wer den Göttern etwas Mystisches anhaften möchte, nennt sie auch gerne die Alten oder die großen Alten. Zeitlose Kreaturen, die schon lange vor uns gelebt haben und noch lange nach uns weiterleben werden. So schrecklich und unvorstellbar in ihrer Erscheinung, dass der bloße Anblick einem Menschen den Verstand und das Leben kosten kann.“ Lovecraft!, durchfuhr es Thomas plötzlich. Obgleich er niemals eines seiner Werke gelesen hatte, so hatte er doch oft genug davon gehört, um den Vergleich herstellen zu können. Der Gedanke löste wieder ein Zittern in ihm aus. James wollte doch nicht etwa andeuten, dass… „Ehrlich gesagt, habe ich keine Ahnung ob solche Kreaturen wirklich existieren. Wenn, dann habe ich sie nie erblickt.“ Erleichtert atmete Thomas auf. „Aber, ich habe Wesen gesehen, die dem schon recht nahe kommen dürften.“ Nein. ''Thomas Verstand weigerte sich schlicht, diese Wahrheit zu akzeptieren. Ewig lebende Menschen schön und gut, aber dass es außerweltliche Kreaturen geben sollte, für die die Menschheit nicht viel mehr als ein Spielzeug war, mit dem man grausame Experimente betreiben konnte, daran konnte und wollte er nicht glauben. Das Kratzen ertönte wieder, gefolgt von einem Scharen. Es kam näher, doch Thomas hatte zu viel Angst um sich umzudrehen und nachzusehen. Gebannt lauschte er weiter James, in der Hoffnung, dass er ihn von der Geräuschkulisse würde ablenken können. „Andererseits bin ich kein gewöhnlicher Mensch und kann nicht sterben, auch nicht beim Anblick einer unbeschreiblichen Kreatur, also was weiß ich schon. Herzlich wenig, dafür, dass ich schon so lange lebe.“ Thomas hatte kaum mehr zugehört. Das Kratzen und Scharen war immer lauter geworden, immer nähergekommen. Wie paralysiert saß er da und starrte James an. „Sehen Sie mich nicht so an, Mr. Thomas, selbst wenn ich wollte, könnte ich Ihnen nicht helfen. Wie ich bereits sagte, verfolgen diese Wesen mich nun schon seit geraumer Zeit – warum, dass wissen sie allein – und da wo sie hinkommen, hinterlassen sie nichts als Tod und Verderben. Was soll ich Ihnen noch groß vorlügen? Sie werden sterben, Mr. Thomas.“ Wie ein glühend heißes Messer drang die Botschaft in Thomas Hirn ein. Sie fräste sich regelrecht hinein, um sich breit zu machen und alle anderen Gedanken zu verdrängen. ''Ich werde sterben, dachte er mit unerbittlicher Klarheit, die keinen Zweifel zuließ. Ein Poltern ertönte, dann ein Hämmern, gefolgt von einem weiteren Poltern und Splittern. Das musste die Vase gewesen sein, die Thomas im Flur stehen hatte. Ein sündhaft teures Stück, dass er sich gekauft hatte, weil… nun ja, weil er es gekonnt hatte. Auf einmal erschien ihm das alles so sinnlos. All sein Geld. Sein langweiliges, verschwendetes Leben. Was hatte er schon damit angefangen? Sich ohne ersichtlichen Grund einen alten Tresor gekauft, der nun sein Schicksal besiegelte. Wenn das keine Ironie des Schicksals war, was dann? „Bevor Sie jeden Moment sterben“, sagte James, nun wieder in etwas lebhafteren, freundlicherem Ton, „möchte ich mich bei Ihnen noch für das Gespräch und vor allem das gute Essen bedanken.“ „Gern geschehen“, erwiderte Thomas tonlos, während hinter ihm seine Einrichtung zerlegt wurde. Einmal damit angefangen, schienen die Wesen eine Heidenfreude darin gefunden zu haben, Möbel und Dekorationsgegenstände zu verwüsten. Er schloss die Augen und wartete, auf seinem unbequemen Sofa sitzend das Ende einfach ab. Was brachte es schon, sich zur Wehr zu setzen? Die Kreaturen würden ihn ja doch abfangen und erlegen, dessen war er sich sicher. Als sich stapfende, schwere Schritte näherten, wusste er, dass er nicht mehr lange würde warten müssen. 'Fund ' ' '„Mein Gott, das ist ja ekelerregend“, fluchte einer der Polizisten. „Was meinen Sie, warum ich Sie hergerufen habe?“, murrte Marty, der Hausmeister, dem man vor wenigen Stunden mitgeteilt hatte, dass ein bestialischer Gestank aus der Wohnung von Mr. Thomas Crude drang. Zur Sicherheit hatte er gleich die Polizei verständigt und stellte nun zufrieden fest, dass er damit wohl Recht getan hatte. Die beiden Beamten traten in die Wohnung ein und erklärten Marty, dass er draußen warten sollte. Dieser hatte jedoch schon einen Blick in die hoffnungslos verwüstete Wohnung erhascht und sich einen Reim darauf gebildet, was hier vor sich gegangen war. Als kurz darauf ein Schrei aus einem der Zimmer drang, konnte er nicht mehr an sich halten und stolzierte den Beiden hinterher, die er sogleich in einem recht kahlen Zimmer fand. Mr. Crudes Leiche lag völlig zerfetzt auf einem antiken Sofa, welches vom Blut durchtränkt worden war, doch dass war es nicht, was die Beamten so in Aufruhr versetzt hatte. Ungläubig starrten sie in einen ebenso alten Tresor, welcher offenstand und einen weiteren verstümmelten Köper beherbergte, nur dass dieser noch lebte. „Hallo die Herren“, grüßte der Mann. „Wäre einer von Ihnen wohl so gütig, mir ein Glas Wasser zu bringen?“ Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Konversationen Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Objekte Kategorie:Bizarro Fiction